masterchiefsucksfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief: The Secret Origin of the King
"Master Chief: The Secret Origin of the King" is the ninth episode of season 3. Plot 1969 (Flashback) The King and Ronald have a discussion about the false chosen one and Building 69. Ronald says he will be the one to find the structure and the program, then calls the King "General Charlemagne," revealing they are the same person. 50 BC (Flashback) The young King meets young Ronald at McDonalds, which he has just opened for the first time. Ronald offers the King a position as the first employee of McDonalds. 1993 (Flashback) The King observes Master Chief's birth, then finds Ronald, who explains his plan to implant the Building 69 coordinates in Master Chief's memories. The King refuses to let Ronald do this and they have a short duel, which ends when Ronald threatens to reveal the King's true identity to the UNSC. 2007 (Flashback) The King meets with CATS, Jack Thompson, and L. Ron Hubbard. CATS says Master Chief has started a video series and Thompson and Hubbard question Master Chief's importance. The King tells CATS to delay Super Smash Bros. Brawl and says Master Chief is pivotal to the fate of the planet. 2020 (Present) The King urges Master Chief and his allies to go to Building 69, then heals Ronald's wounds. Ronald says that he once tried getting the Building 69 coordinates out of Master Chief, but he was too dumb to remember them. Suddenly, a security alarm goes off. 343 Guilty Spark threatens to destroy Ronald for a violation of protocol, but Ronald disables him. Bill Gates and Reggie Fils-Aime arrive with security and Ronald orders them to kill the King. The group repeatedly shoots him. The King then fights back, killing all the security forces, Gates, and Reggie, but succumbs to his wounds before Ronald. Ronald asks if he has any last words; the King replies "suck my--" and is shot. With the King dead, Ronald leaves the Halo and blows it up behind him. Video Trivia General *Ronald mentions the recent opening of Wendy's in 1969. Production notes *Main characters the Arbiter and Cortana do not appear. This is the Arbiter's first absence this season. *Master Chief has only one line of dialogue and appears twice, once as a baby in stock footage. The King and Ronald are credited as "starring" while Master Chief is relegated to third credit. *This is the longest regular episode of the series. *This is the first and only normal episode to have a colon in the title. *This episode is tied with "Master Chief Meets the Network" for most guest stars. *This is the first episode where two characters with the same voice actor (young King and Reggie) appear in the same episode. *Like the trailer for "Master Chief vs Hillary Clinton," the trailer for this episode features scenes and dialogue from later episodes. Cultural references *On March 15, 44 BC, Julius Caesar was repeatedly stabbed by Roman senators and his old friend Brutus. In this episode, which was released and takes place on March 15, the King, whose real name is Caesar Charlemagne, is repeatedly shot by the Ancients and his old friend Ronald. The King was previously shown to be alive in 44 BC. *The conversation between the King and Ronald, where the King's real name is revealed, is a reference to the Lost episode "The Incident," which opens with a conversation between two enemies, one of whom is revealed to be the mysterious Jacob. *Additionally, this episode's format of a central character having a series of flashbacks is an homage to the typical format of a Lost episode. As with the King, a recurring Lost motif is having characters die in their flashback episode. Episode references *CATS mentions Master Chief starting a video series and the King tells him to delay Brawl. *The King is shown observing Master Chief's birth. *General Caesar Charlemagne is revealed to be the King. *The King and Ronald discuss the false chosen one and Building 69. Category: Season 3